Un simple guardian
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Los pensamientos de heliot el día que se le declaró a rini en el siglo 30.


El decirte a dios fue duro para mi, ya que no te pude decir lo que siento por ti.

Hoy que ya eres una señorita y cuido de ti, aún recuerdo el día en que viajaste al pasado donde yo te conocí, desde nuestra despedida te espere y ahora que soy tu guardián y protector aún no puedo decirte lo que siento y que siempre soñé con volverte a ver.

Miro alrededor de nosotros y veo parejas dándose besos, jóvenes declarándose a la mujer que aman, ellos son más valientes que yo. Aunque es el miedo a tu rechazo así a mi que hace que no te pueda decir lo que siento por ti, tengo miedo a que veas que soy poca cosa, yo sólo soy un simple guardián y tu una princesa.

\- heliot! - te escuchó gritar mi nombre, salgo de mis pensamientos y te veo cerca de mi, me miras con esos ojos rojos intensos y confundidos - estas bien? - preguntas preocupada, odio verte así, tu no te preocupas eres libre.

Te sonrió para que no te preocupes más por mi, tu sólo me devuelves la sonrisa y sigues con tus compras, como me gustaría decirte esto que guardo desde hace mucho tiempo pero se que si te lo digo perderé mi puesto y no sólo eso sino tu amistad

\- heliot enserio estas bien? Te noto distraído - dices preocupada yo no puedo dejar de mirarte - acaso mi padre te puso a hacer otra vez más trabajo - dices con enojo, yo sólo niego con la cabeza pero aún puedo ver que te preocupas por mi.

\- no es nada pequeña dama - digo tranquilo para que te tranquilices y puedas seguir con tus compras diarias

\- entonces por qué no me respondes - dices con tristeza en un lindo puchero esos que me gustan tanto en ti y aunque ahora ya tengas 15 años y Tokio de cristal se ha creado tu sigues siendo la niña de la cual me enamoré y que siempre soñé en volver a verte.

\- perdon pequeña dama sólo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza - dije desviando la mirada

\- bueno te creeré - dices no muy convencida de mi argumento - dime cual crees que me quedé mejor para mi cita de esta noche - dices con más emoción y es que nos a vez que me duele escuchar que saldrás con alguien más, vi las prendas que me enseñabas y casi me dio un infarto ambas prendas eran vestidos muy cortos y muy sensuales haciendo que envidie al idiota con el cual la reina quiere que salgas

\- tal vez el rojo - murmuró secamente mientras desviaba mi mirada.

\- entonces será el rosa - dice con una sonrisa, me volteo a verte confundido pidiéndote con la mirada una explicación - mi madre dice que los hombre no tiene buen gusto en la ropa y si dicen cual les gusta que escogía el que no le guste - dice con una sonrisa yo me quedé más confundido pero no quise expresarlo, esto ya era a diario desde que conociste tu pasión por la moda.

* * *

La reina me había mandado a llamar muy rara vez me llamaba ella, ya que para ella la sailor's son su guardia.

Parado enfrente de la reina la madre del amor de mi vida.

\- heliot quiero que vayas al restaurante nuevo que se acaba de inaugurar, tengo la leve sospecha que mi esposo me engaña - dice la reina yo me sorprendí segun sabía los Reyes se amaban y se notaba mucho ya que tenían 6 hijos y esperaban otro bebé que venía encaminó.

\- su majestad no se preocupe yo investigare - dije con una reverencia

\- debes ir muy elegante heliot ya que no quiero que endimión se de cuenta de que lo vijilas - dijo yo sol ascendi y me dijo que me fuera creo ver en la reina una sonrisa divertida, sera que la reina trama algo?, no lo creo en especial en su estado no era posible.

* * *

Estaba en la mesa que la reina me había reservado aunque no entendí por qué tan lejos de las personas, pues no se podía ver a nadie, estaba en una mesa en el balcón con velas y todas parecía una cita romántica. Tenía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una rosa en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, trataba de ver si podía encontrar al rey endimion, pero de pronto un camarero llegó con un ramo

\- le envían esto señor - dijo dejándome el ramo vi una nota y pude reconocer la letra era de la reina! Y decia

 _ **Querido heliot**_

 _ **Espero disfrutes de esta cena**_

 _ **Con una persona que invite para que**_

 _ **pasarás el rato, ella es muy linda**_

 _ **y educada no te preocupes la cuenta esta pagada, esta noche invitó yo.**_

 _ **Te deseo suerte y cuidarla su padre es muy celeso.**_

 _ **Ptd: traela al Palacio a las 12 pm sino su padre te mata.**_

 _ **CUIDATE Y SUERTE galán.**_

Cómo es posible que cayera en una trampa de la reina Cupido, ella y venus eran casamenteras muy buenas, ambas tienen un negocio de Cupido amor exprés.

Sentí que me tocaban el hombro, tenía que ser valiente y decirle a la chica que yo ya amaba a alguien y que me habían engañado para venir

\- perdon por la tardanza - escuche y voltie hay estaba ella mi razón de vivir y soñar, se veia preciosa y muy linda aunque esas palabras quedaban cortas

\- no se preocupe pequeña dama - dije, ella rió por lo bajo

\- heliot, vamos dejemos la formalidad si? - dices sonriendome yo sólo asciendo y te entrego el ramo de rosas que tu madre me dejó para ti, acomodó la silla para que te sientes **.**

\- heliot tu sabías de esto? - me preguntas molesta

\- no a mi me enviaron por una misión - dije serio, vi en tu mirada desilusión

\- ah - dices triste

\- la reina me ha enviado para vigilar al rey - dije, me miras confundida

\- heliot, mi padre está en el Palacio en el cuarto con mi madre - dices divertida

\- entonces fue una trampa - dije anonado, bueno ya era de suponer el rey amaba mucho a la reina

\- si heliot - dices con una sonrisa

El mesero vino y pidió nuestra orden se fue y hubo un silencio incómodo, la vi estaba pensativa tal vez piense que soy poca cosa.

La veo mirar hacia otra lado, miro hacia donde ella y veo una pareja muy acaramelada, al ver al muchacho lo reconocí era un compañero que pasa mucho tiempo juntos en la secundaria, me moleste lo se son celos, ya me imaginaba a ella le gustaba él.

\- heliot sabes que es el amor? - me prengutan te miro y veo tu rostro cerca, sentí mi rostro ardiendo, sus hermosos ojos me miraban curioso y con un brillo especial.

\- bueno el amor es hermoso - te dije pensando en ti.

\- y como sabes que estas enamorado? - me preguntas curiosa sin saber que me rompes el corazón

\- bueno cuando estás con esa persona sientes que el tiempo se detiene, no dejas de pensar en él o ella, tratas de estar cerca de esa persona y haces cualquier cosa por llamar su atencion - te dije sin recordar que tu estas escuchandome, me ruborizo y te miro, en tus ojos veo tristeza pero en tus labios una sonrisa

\- sueñas como si estuvieras enamorado - dices con la voz cortada, veo una lágrima salir de uno de tus ojos

\- bueno lo estoy pero soy poca cosa para ella - dije, no quiero pensar el por qué me preguntaste eso

\- ella te lo dijo? - dices y creo que tutono fue esperanzado, yo agache mi cabeza y negué, no quiero que sepas que eres tu quien invade mis sueños y pesadillas - heliot no digas eso - me dices con tristeza y lástima

\- sólo soy un guardián pequeña dama y ella es alguien con título muy alto - dije con pena, si sólo pudiera saver quien es él que dueño de tus sueños tañ vez yo podria

\- heliot eres el guardián de Elyon y hombre de confianza del Rey - dices tratando de animarme, si supiera que si ando con ella ya no tendré nada sólo sere un callejero sim trabajo

\- si pero su título es superior además para ella sólo soy su amigo - dije no quiero que me anime y despues bueno resulte roto mi corazón en mil pedazos.

\- y quien es la afortunada? - me preguntas en tus ojos noto malicia, tramas algo lo se te conozco

\- lo siento es un secreto - dije serio vi desilusión en tus ojos

\- heliot sabes a mi gusta un muchacho y creo que el piensa que soy caprichosa y mimada - dices con tristeza en tus ojos

\- es un tonto sabe usted es muy dulce y linda nada de lo que usted acaba de decir es cierto - digo para que no te sientas mal además es la pura verdad

Nos trajeron la cena y cominos en un silencio un poco tenso.

No puedo quererla ella es mi princesa yo debo protegerla ese es mi trabajo

Se escuchó música y te invite a bailar.

 **Yo quiero ser aquel que a tu lado está  
alumbrándote en la oscuridad.  
quiero elegirte entre las demás  
y mi amor gritar a toda la gente.  
cuando lo sientas también  
y quieras callar ...voy a ser leal  
guardaré este sentimiento, por dentro…**

Esta canción describia mis sentimientos, te recuestas en mi y seguimos bailando, me acerqué a tu oído

 **Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré  
Contigo quiero... alcanzar el sol  
y el mundo conquistar  
y demostrar que entre tú y yo...  
hay un gran amor, que vive por dentro  
mientras lo quieras callar...  
yo sé que siempre voy a ser leal  
guardaré este sentimiento, por dentro  
Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé**

\- eres tu la mujer dueña de mis sueños y pensamientos, eres tu mi sol de mis días y mi luna en las noches - te susurre en tu oído

\- heliot - murmurastes yo puse un dedo en tus hermosos labios

\- soñé con volverte a ver desde el dia que nos despedimos en el siglo 20 , cuando naciste yo fui el que te cuidaba hasta tus seis meses no quise alejarme de ti pero el rey me envió a cuidar el reino de ilusión - seguí mientras bailabamos

 **tu amor secreto seré  
Comienza amar en libertad  
no ves que ésto es de verdad  
nacistes para mí  
la gente habla sin querer  
pero en lo nuestro hay que creer  
ya no tienes que temer...  
Amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré  
Seré tu amor secreto, seré tu amor secreto**

\- te amo pequeña dama y espero que nada cambie entre nosotros - te susurre dulcemente y con tristeza

 **amor secreto, yo te prometo  
aquí estaré, cuando me necesites  
y en tu corazón me esconderé  
tu amor secreto seré**

Nos separamos lentamente y tu no me sueltas la mano no es que me incomoda pero no quiero ilucionarme, te detienes enfrente de la mesa y me miras, me agarras de mi saco y me jalas atrayendome a ti, mientras lo hacias cerrates los ojos, de repente senti tus labios en los míos, empeze a cerrar los ojos y puse mis manos en tu cintura y te atraje más a mi.

Nos separamos lentamente pero tus labios estaban a unos centímetros cerca del mío

\- te amo heliot y desde el día que me contates tu vida y me enseñaste tu mundo yo te ame y aún lo hago - me susurastes, te atraje y te bese.

Pensé que era un guardián enamorado de mi princesa y ahora era correspondido

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les aya gustado es el primero que hago de esta pareja espero lo atan disfrutado**


End file.
